


my heart is a rose in bloom

by preciousuga (alexscarlet)



Series: the baby boy seungcheol agenda [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, Mentions of Sex, Moving In Together, Polyamory, in one bit, its mostly very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexscarlet/pseuds/preciousuga
Summary: so maybe this is what seungcheol has been waiting for his whole life: a new house, with all three of them in it. a life of love.





	my heart is a rose in bloom

**Author's Note:**

> when i realised that this series only had one fic in it, i immediately went and unearthed this draft. admittedly, there's not as much baby boy seungcheol as one might like (don't worry, more of that in upcoming works), but it's soft and domestic and that's what they deserve. i hope you enjoy!

🌿🌿🌿

"i really like it, cheol."

seungcheol looks up from the rice cooker to where jeonghan is leaning up against the doorway. his hair - blonde once again, now the pink has washed out of it- is dishevelled and needs a wash, his eyes puffy from sleep. his pyjama t-shirt has at least two different stains on it, and seungcheol can't stop thinking about how much he loves him. "the house, i mean."

"i know you do," seungcheol smiles, reaching a hand out for jeonghan to take, then reeling him in for a hug. he nuzzles into jeonghan's neck, sniffing at the faint scent of sweat and minty toothpaste and jeonghan's deodorant. "you fell in love with that kitchen. i could see. got kinda jealous."

jeonghan snorts, winding his arms around seungcheol's waist, pulling him in close. "i did. did you see the counter space?" he kisses the top of seungcheol's head.

"you don't even cook and it's the kitchen that wooed you."

jeonghan shoves him indignantly - "i make dinner once a week!" - and seungcheol laughs.

"because that's part of our relationship agreement." he can't help but tease, poking jeonghan in the side. jeonghan squirms away, before hopping up on the countertop beside the kettle and stealing a rasher of bacon.

seungcheol decides not to comment because he's good like that.

(also because he's making an effort to nag less. it's an ongoing trial.)

"we should repaint the walls an off-white, that's always so much homelier. softer, y'know?"

seungcheol hums in agreement. "we should pick a colour theme for each room."

jeonghan reluctantly jumps off the counter to fill two cups with water, "and i want fairy lights in all the rooms."

"duh." seungcheol laughs, setting the plates down on the kitchen table. as they squeeze into the chairs, he groans, "i can't wait to have a proper kitchen table."

"and a two-part sink." jeonghan reminds him.

"and a two-part sink. and a shower with decent water pressure."

jeonghan makes a noise of pain around his mouthful of food, "oh god, i want a proper shower!"

seungcheol grimaces then pats jeonghan's closest hand, "i know. mouth closed please."

"nagging." jeonghan mutters mutinously.

"manners." seungcheol corrects. "which one of us is going to email the estate agent?"

"you?" jeonghan suggests, fluttering his eyelashes. seungcheol rolls his eyes.

"fine, fine." he points at jeonghan with his chopsticks, "you're such a menace."

"you loooove me." jeonghan sings, happily stealing a bite off seungcheol's plate even though there's still food left on his. seungcheol fights the urge to slap him childishly. he fails to fight the urge. "ow! you cow!"

"cow?" seungcheol gasps, then giggles; he can't help it. even now, he still finds everything jeonghan says hilarious. "when's shua coming round? i need someone to protect me from your bullying."

"you say that as if he doesn't join me in teasing you."

"it's not teasing, han, it's bullying," seungcheol whines. jeonghan raises an eyebrow and seungcheol huffs. "you're right. you're both awful and i hate both of you."

jeonghan smothers a laugh and pinches seungcheol's cheek softly. "we love you too, baby."

"i think im a masochist for willingly agreeing to share a house with both of you." seungcheol muses, getting up to dump their empty plates in the sink.

at that, jeonghan laughs outright, and the mocking sound of it makes seungcheol's breath stutter in his lungs. he busies himself in the dishes. as if that would help. as if jeonghan wouldn't notice.

jeonghan loops his arms around seungcheol's waist, backhugging him and effectively trapping him. seungcheol purposely keeps his breathing level as jeonghan mouths at the back of his neck teasingly. "don't put yourself down like that baby. i'm 95% certain that the sight of you begging for both of us is quintessential to our whole dynamic. you keep us together, you do."

seungcheol can't help but flush at that, ears turning bright red. it's not just the language, or the way jeonghan's voice brings back so many nights of being simultaneously wrecked and looked after, but rather the reassurance that they need him, just as much as he needs them. he elbows jeonghan in the stomach, but jeonghan only laughs and moves away to pick up the tea towel and start drying the plates. seungcheol sighs, passing him the tongs.

"a dishwasher." jeonghan says.

"a two-part sink." says seungcheol.

they both laugh.

years ago, when he was lonely and suffering from chronic anxiety, when he was working odd jobs and getting paid barely enough to live off, seungcheol never would have thought that one day he would be here: in an admittedly dull but stable job that is allowing him to move to a bigger flat with his two boyfriends, two men who love him. the early morning sunlight streams through the window to refract in the bubbles of the dish soap. their cacti babies on the windowsill revel in the heat.

jeonghan follows his gaze. "we'll have to bring all our cacti babies with us."

seungcheol pulls the plug out and hops up on the counter as jeonghan finishes up the drying.

"we never used to sit on counters before joshua." jeonghan muses. 

seungcheol kicks his legs and feels immediately about five years old. he loves it. "he says it's gay culture to sit on things weird."

"joshua calls anything he does gay culture."

"our own little asian karamo."

jeonghan pauses, then laughs so loudly that seungcheol is sure mingyu and minghao - who live five floors down - can hear. he feels ridiculously proud that he can make jeonghan laugh like that. sometimes he worries that joshua is so much funnier than he is.

"wanna snuggle on the sofa 'til shua comes round?"

seungcheol sighs happily, letting jeonghan tug him off the countertop, then tipping forward to rest all his weight against him. jeonghan huffs out an indulgent laugh.

"shua's gonna live with us, hannie." seungcheol whispers into jeonghan's shoulder, then says again, standing up to face him properly, "shua's gonna live with us."

jeonghan smiles, one of his softer smiles, and leans in to nudge at seungcheol's cheek with his cold nose. seungcheol makes a quiet noise of happiness, tilting his head until they can kiss. when jeonghan draws back, he rests his forehead against seungcheol's and giggles.

"hey hannie?" seungcheol says, eyes closed, safe in the knowledge that jeonghan will keep holding him, that jeonghan isn't going anywhere. "which room in the new flat is gonna fit a king sized bed?"

jeonghan throws his head back and laughs, and seungcheol tries to capture the moment in his mind forever.

🍃🍃🍃

jeonghan gets this thing, sometimes, where he can't quite believe this is his life.

he feels it - a joy so pure and intense it makes his chest tighten and his breath escape him - as he sits in the silence of the car for a moment after joshua gets out.

joshua knocks on the boot and jeonghan starts, then pops the trunk open so joshua can start unloading their groceries. slowly, jeonghan climbs out of the car, slams the door closed, and remembers the first time joshua had left money on the counter under the fruit bowl as contribution to their groceries. remembers how happy it had made him, made seungcheol.

shua, hands full and fingers turning white from the heaviness of the bags (reusable), nudges jeonghan with an elbow.

"y'alright there bud?" he grins obnoxiously. not for the first time jeonghan thinks the universe really overdid the obnoxiousness when it made joshua. somehow the thought makes him even happier.

suppressing a smile, jeonghan rolls his eyes. "stop calling me 'bud'. save that for nonie."

"sure thing, bud." he bumps his shoulder against jeonghan's as he walks to the lift. jeonghan watches him struggle to press the up button for a moment, before locking the car and making his way over.

"need help, good-looking?" he asks, faux-nonchalant. 

joshua grins.

🍃🍃🍃

"ugh!" joshua drags his feet across the pavement, arms hanging down low at his sides, "i can't believe you're making me go on a walk."

seungcheol laughs. "you sound like a grumpy teenager."

joshua stands up and says, "good. that's what i was going for."

giggling, seungcheol lifts up his arm and joshua dutifully tucks himself under it, arm wrapped around seungcheol's lower back as seungcheol rests an arm over shua's shoulders. "can you imagine, if we had a kid? i'd have to deal with three moody teenagers."

faux-serious, joshua sucks on his teeth, "don't let jeonghan here you say that."

seungcheol pokes him in the tummy and joshua yelps.

"so where exactly are you taking me? i'm gonna warn you now that i'm not wearing my trainers."

seungcheol can feel a blush threatening to appear but, if he's learnt anything from being in love with his two partners, it's that any sign of weakness will be met with teasing. "i thought we'd take a stroll round our new neighbourhood." he says, as off-handedly as he can manage. joshua misses a step and nearly trips over his own feet. "you alright there?" seungcheol asks, worried.

"who me? yeah, i'm fine. in fact, i'm more worried about you."

"about me?" seungcheol frowns.

"yeah. i mean, you're so sappy, are you actually a tree?"

seungcheol pulls them both to a stop just so he can give his boyfriend a proper glare. that's another thing he's learnt from them: how to be truly dramatic.

"don't give me that," shua sniggers, "i know you thought it was funny. eh, eh?" he pokes seungcheol's stomach.

unfortunately, joshua knows by now just how much he appreciates a solid pun. they are both connoisseurs of dad jokes, if you will. driving jeonghan up the wall with them is something the two of them have bonded over many a time. (too many a time, in jeonghan's humble opinion.)

seungcheol cracks, laughing. "i guess i'm a tree then. bark bark." he woofs.

"bark bark!" joshua repeats in delight, almost tearing up with his own laughter. they separate to let another couple pass by on the sidewalk, the two people giving them both funny looks that make them laugh even harder.

"shhh!" seungcheol manages at last. "this is a residential area! we don't want to piss off our neighbours before we've even arr-" but the end of the sentence is lost under joshua cackling at the indignant and overly sincere way seungcheol had declared the area residential, and before long seungcheol had joined him again.

when they finally calm down, and stopped setting each other off with the most innocent and ridiculous of comments, they've walked quite a way.

"should we head back?" joshua asks, squeezing seungcheol's hand. he likes holding seungcheol's hand a lot; it's big and often so warm it makes them both sweat but neither wants to let go so they hold on anyway.

"i think there's a park up ahead."

joshua pouts, "i'll be too dark to see it properly." they had set out at 7pm, after dinner, when the summer sky was still light, but it's nearing 8:30 now and the night has gradually crept up on them.

"let's check it out anyway, while we're here." seungcheol insists, tugging on joshua's hand. joshua squints at his eagerness for a moment before dismissing it.

"fine, fine! stop trying to pull my arm off."

the night, though dark completely now, and so cloudy there are no stars to be seen, is warm; the oppressive humidity of the daytime hours melting away and leaving only pleasant warmth in its wake. despite his complaining, joshua is enjoying walking through it, especially with seungcheol by his side.

"this way!" seungcheol exclaims suddenly, and joshua realises that he was right, earlier, about his boyfriend being unusually demanding.

and for a good reason too.

because as they round the corner, a beautiful park opens up before them. even in the near-dark, the air is thick with blossom, heavy with the sweet scent of blooming flowers. it is not entirely dark, for there are some narnia-esque streetlamps that most line the main paths through the park, but they are few and far between. the park itself - more a garden, really - is enclosed by a beautiful fence, all curlicues and delicate metal leaves.

then seungcheol pulls him closer - he starts to protest because it's pretty, yes, but it's also very dark - and the first tiny lights turn on.

"oh." breathes joshua.

"come on." says seungcheol, smiling at him.

and so they step through the curlicue gate and the park lights up around them. it's as though there are little faeries, hiding in the trees and bushes, lighting up the path. there's a rose bush, sparkling like a pine tree on christmas day, and there some sweetpea. lavender bushes at the pathside. huge carnations of all different kinds: looking mostly the same colour in the dim lighting, but splendid nonetheless. seungcheol explains that there's a very active neighbourhood gardening squad, and that some of the lights are solar-powered, all of them motion-sensing.

"how did we not know about this?" joshua asks, spinning around, wide-eyed and and half-smiling.

seungcheol shrugs, watching joshua quietly, tenderly, "i knew."

suddenly stopping mid-twirl, joshua asks, "how could we afford that house?" eyebrows raising as he thinks about how a communal garden as beautiful as this must surely raise house prices nearly.

seungcheol snorts, "there are no schools closeby; we're on the edge of two catchment areas."

"why..." joshua pauses, turning to look at seungcheol properly. "why haven't you brought jeonghan here too?"

what he's really asking isn't _why not jeonghan_? but instead _why me_?

seungcheol looks at him so adoringly its almost too much to bear. it had been, at the start, when joshua had been so overtaken by the wild flirtatious romance with jeonghan that he had only felt a guiltysort of pity for jeonghan's other partner and the way he looked at him; until the two of them had stayed up talking one night, when jeonghan ended up staying very late at work, and joshua had gone home with his mind full only of seungcheol, seungcheol, seungcheol, and his kind eyes, and soft voice, and pretty hands. "i wanted to show you first." seungcheol says now, voice still just as soft. he takes joshua's hands in his - in those pretty, pretty hands - and says, "i thought you would appreciate more than jeonghan would. maybe i thought you'd be less likely to laugh at me. maybe i thought, since you like nature more than he does. either way i..." he pauses, blushes, and looks away, unable to meet joshua's gaze, "i only wanted you."

"seungcheol." joshua says, freeing one of his hands to cup his partner's jaw. at this point, it's the only word he knows how to say.

he doesn't need words, though, to press his lips to seungcheol's. or words, to hold him tight. he doesn't even need words when they finally walk home, hand in sweaty hand; he lets the gentle night do the talking. he thinks it knows what to say better than he does. he can only hope that seungcheol is listening.

(he is.)

🌿🌿🌿

"so lads," joshua claps his hands together, and his partners groan in unison. "ride and shine!"

jeonghan groans into his pillow and flaps his hand at joshua dismissively. seungcheol sits up and rubs at his eyes, mumbling, "did he just say _ride_?"

before jeonghan can answer, joshua calls, "up you get! up you get!" and starts pulling the duvet covers off. seungcheol dutifully - though, judging by the glare he shoots joshua, resentfully - climbs out of bed, but jeonghan just grunts and wraps all his limbs around the covers stubbornly, eyes still not open fully. joshua grits his teeth.

seungcheol puts on his dressing gown and slides his feet into his slippers and shuffles past joshua, pausing to kiss his shoulder.

"come on!" joshua whines at the jeonghan-shaped mollusc in the bed. "get up!"

jeonghan swings upright like a marionette's puppet, legs still hugging the duvet, hair an utter mess.

"wha' d'you want?" he growls.

joshua's eyes sparkle. "it's moving day!"

**Author's Note:**

> [youtuber voice] thanks for reading! if you liked it, smash that kudos button and leave a comment down below.


End file.
